


Petrichor

by Leisey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Why am I doing this to myself?, royal au, this is so AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: When Princesss Marinette is married off to the Sky Empire, she knew it was her (reluctant) duty to bring the Empire down. She wasn't expecting a pair of magical earrings, a kind husband, or a charming man in a catsuit who was trying to make them all get along. AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy.
> 
> This is AU af, you guys.
> 
> This was an original story idea I had, and I totally blame Livinglittlelie for encouraging me to turn it into a Miraculous Ladybug fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Definition:

_Petrichor_

Noun

The scent of rain on dry earth, or the smell of dust after rain.

* * *

  _To whomsoever holds this book,_

_Set forth in the following pages is the true and secret history of the Kingdom of Land, the establishment of our subservience to the Empire of the Sky and our plans for freedom. Long have we, the people of the Land, served under our masters, the Sky People. Long have our royal family, the House of Dupain, planned the destruction of our cruel and ruthless watchers from above._

_The time of our freedom is coming, and this book is to document the steps it took to get us there. Our gracious and wise ruler, King Anthony Dupain, commissioned me to write it. So when we are free from our chains of the Sky Empire, our people would know exactly how our liberty came to be._

_Take heart, dear reader, for our freedom is coming and the Sky Empire will fall._

_Long live King Anthony and a free Kingdom of Land._

_Signed,_

_Lord Geoffrey Mortimer,_

_Court Historian, Librarian and Advisor to the King._

_Written in the year 105AGF, under the reign of King Anthony._

Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng pushed the book away from her in disgust. She glared at the book and fiddled with one of her ever-present pigtails, as she mentally went over what she'd just read.

She was sitting at a desk in the castle's library; studying, as always. It was pointless, however. She didn't need to read the book. She'd read it countless times before on her Grandfather's – the late King Anthony's – urging. She'd read it so many times she had it memorised. Chapter one was on the Great Flood, which the Sky People sent down from their floating kingdom in the skies. It devastated the Kingdom of Land. Millions died from the never-ending flood and as a result their Kingdom became a part of the Sky Empire.

The Kingdom of Land was once strong and powerful in the time before the Great Flood (BGF) but that changed after it (AGF). They were still allowed their monarchy and government, but now the Kingdom of Land answered to the Sky. Taxes were paid to the Empire and members of the Land's royal family were always married off to appease the Sky Emperor and his Imperial heirs.

Long have the rulers of the Land hated the Sky.

And that was where Marinette came in.

She was first in line for the throne of the Kingdom of Land and she was going to married off to the Sky Empire. She didn't want to go, as those that were sent to the Sky never returned to the Land. Once you were a part of the Empire, you never left. But Marinette had been told of her duty and this was what she had been training for her whole life. This was what the Kingdom of Land's rebellion was resting on.

The bride that would bring down an Empire.

She didn't believe her parents wanted her to go. She didn't think her Father, King Tom, believed in Grandfather Anthony's cause. Her Father was a kind and just King. He was more at home helping out in the castle's bakery than planning a rebellion. He had even taken a foreign noblewoman as his Queen, drastically changing the legacy of House Dupain. They were now known as House Dupain-Cheng and Marinette was the first to be born into the new royal family of the Kingdom of Land.

Her Mother, Queen Sabine, was just as kind as her husband and enjoyed baking just as much as he did. While the people loved Sabine as their Queen, the nobles and advisory council left over from the reign of King Anthony did not.

It was the council that had the true power in the Kingdom of Land. Seen as weak, the King and Queen were merely the council's puppets. Tom and Sabine had no control over their Kingdom's welfare and their beloved only daughter was forged into a weapon at the late King Anthony's and the council's behest.

Since birth, Marinette had been trained to be ruthless; an assassin and a spy. She trained in hand to hand combat, weaponry, stealth. She was incredibly intelligent, strong and had an eidetic memory. Marinette had been given the code name of the Terran Assassin and then trained so she knew how to kill an enemy in countless different ways.

Long had the council been planning this. King Anthony had planning the rebellion and the council continued it after his death, regardless of King Tom and Queen Sabine's opinions on the matter. The council had been waiting and they had been ruthless, just as ruthless – or perhaps even more so – than what they claim the Sky Empire to be. The people had been taxed harshly, under the guise that the Empire had raised their tax amount and the Kingdom needed more money to be able to meet it. The reality was that half of the taxes taken from the people went to the Empire. The other half went to the rebellion.

There was one group of people in the Land and Sky that opposed hostilities between the Kingdom of Land and the Sky Empire. They called themselves Petrichor. They called themselves this because they thought it to be the perfect combination of something from the sky and the earth. That was Petrichor's ultimate goal: Friendly relations between the Land and Sky and the abolishment of the mistrust between their people; for although most of the Land didn't know about the planned rebellion, everyone lived in fear of the Empire.

Of course, the Kingdom of Land couldn't seem outright hostile to the Empire, for fear of their wrath. For there were those in the Empire who could control the sky. They could make in rain in another never-ending flood if word reached them that the Land was planning a revolt.

So Petrichor was considered a nuisance by the Kingdom's council. They thought Petrichor was foolish. With their ridiculous ideals and absurd code names (After all, what self-respecting leader of a group calls himself Chat Noir?)

The council didn't want friendly relationships between the Land and Sky. They wanted the Empire's demise and the Kingdom's freedom. And to do that they had trained Marinette to be the perfect weapon: Polite, beautiful and deadly. She would be sent to be the bride of the First Imperial Heir and would bring the Sky Empire to its knees.

If only she wanted to.

Marinette might have been brought up to bring about the downfall of the Sky, she might have been trained to be ruthless and deadly, but that wasn't what she wanted to do.

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Terran Assassin.

And she wanted to join Petrichor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I struggle with Nino's characterisation and make him say 'dude', despite the fact this fic is set in a place where that really wouldn't happen.

When Marinette was fifteen, she had a best friend.

She met him one day when she’d run away from her tutors, running into the forest that surrounded the castle in a desperate attempt to escape being the Terran Assassin. At least for a day.

He said he was running away too. He said that he was never allowed to leave his home, so he wanted to see what the world was like. He had never been to the Kingdom of Land, so he snuck away from his guards and made his way there.

He said he lived far away.

He called himself Chat Noir.

Despite her constant begging, he never told her his real name. She had told him hers, in a desperate attempt to find out her best friend’s name, but he never told her. He did, however, nickname her Mari.

She quite liked being called Mari. She nicknamed him _Chaton._

Chat Noir was very secretive about his identity. He wore a mask all the time and he would never take it off. Not even when she petulantly demanded, as Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Land, for him to remove it.

“Ah, but Princess,” he’d laughed. “You’re not _my_ princess. I don’t have to do what you say.”

That was how she’d learnt he wasn’t from the Land, be never did specify where exactly he came from.

He said the mask was for protection. He didn’t want people to find out who he was. If they knew who he was, they might stop him from visiting her. Marinette, desperate for that not to happen, never asked him to remove his mask again.

But she did know that he had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She knew he understood her better than anyone else and he never pushed her to explain why she was always so upset (she never told him about being the Terran Assassin. No one outside of a select few were to ever know that secret). She knew that Chat was kind, had a stupid sense of humour and liked to pun. She knew he wore a lot of black clothing _all the time_. She knew he was her age. She knew he had a complicated relationship with his Father and wasn’t allowed to go out very often. She knew he was her best friend (besides her lady-in-waiting, Alya).

She knew she loved him.

She knew that if she was anyone other than Crown Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she would have liked to grow up and one day marry Chat Noir. But she knew her duty and she knew she would one day go off to the Sky and marry the Imperial Heir instead, even if she didn’t want to.

So Marinette spent all the time she could with Chat Noir. They couldn’t always meet, as Chat _did_ live very far away (even if he never told her where that was) and could only make it to the forest where they’d meet once a month. But Marinette loved her days with Chat, even if she was fiercely scolded for avoiding her lessons when she eventually went back to the castle.

She lived for those days with Chat. Her brief reprieves from being moulded into a living weapon.

Until they stopped happening.

One day when she rushed from the castle to meet him, he wasn’t there. Instead, there was a boy with light brown skin, golden brown eyes, and glasses. He was wearing clothes that clearly showed he was from the serving class, and he had a letter waiting for her.

With her heart in her throat and shaking hands, she took it from him.

_Mari_ , it read.

_My Father has discovered that I’ve been sneaking out to see you. Well, he doesn’t know it’s you that I’ve been going to see, but I have been forbidden from coming to visit you. I’ve sent my best friend (aside from you, of course!) in my place to give you this letter. You can call him the Bubbler._

Despite the sinking feeling in Marinette’s heart, she couldn’t help but laugh at Chat penchant for ridiculous nicknames.

_I don’t know when – or if – I’ll be able to see you again,_ the letter continued. _Father has doubled the security around me. Sneaking out seems impossible. I will try my hardest, but I cannot promise when I will see you next._

_But I will see you again. Be it days, weeks, months or years, we’ll see each other again. That, I promise you. Until that time, know that our time together had been the best I’ve ever had and that you’ll be in my heart. Always._

_With all my love,_

_Chat Noir._

Marinette looked up from the letter, tears spilling down her face.

“Is that it?” She asked the Bubbler in a weak voice.

The letter really was woefully short.

The Bubbler looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. “But yes.”

Marinette bit back a sob. She would _not_ cry. She _wouldn’t_. Not in front of a stranger, even if he was Chat’s best friend.

She furiously tried to blink back tears.

She failed; they continued to stream down her face.

Her best friend. Her _Chaton_. The one she loved. She wasn’t going to see him again? The letter said he would try to visit her, but it seemed like that was an impossibility.

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s been crying for days,” the Bubbler said. “He’s been holed up in his room and he refuses to come out. He only leaves there to try and escape here.”

Marinette wiped her eyes, sniffing. That did make her feel better. Slightly.

“Thank you,” she said, holding the letter close to her chest. “Can you tell him I miss him?”

Part of her wanted to ask him to tell Chat she loved him, but she didn’t. If she was ever to tell him that, she was going to do it in person.

The Bubbler gave her a small smile, “I will.”

“And that I’m looking forward to seeing him again?”

“Of course, dude – uh – Your Highness.”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s just Mari,” she told him. “Out here with Chat, I wasn’t ‘Your Highness’, I was just Mari.”

“Mari,” the Bubble repeated. “I’ll tell him what you said, I promise.”

After that day, Marinette would return to the forest once every month, hoping to see her friend. Hoping he’d be waiting for her there amongst the trees.

Chat Noir never came.

* * *

Marinette – or Mari as she privately preferred to be called – was now twenty-one and had been sculpted into being the perfect weapon.

She stood on the training field outside of their castle, her pigtails swaying slightly in the breeze. She was dressed in simple black breeches, a mid-sleeved shirt of sturdy chainmail that had a plate of leather across her breast and flats on her feet. A quiver of arrows was slung over her back and in her hands was a bow of fine make.

Taking a deep breath, she raised and drew the bow and arrow with practiced ease. She sighted the target, some many meters ahead of her, and let the arrow fly. It soared through the air with a hiss and struck the target with a dull thud.

Bullseye.

If she were alone, she would have allowed herself a smile of victory. Perhaps even a shout of elation coupled with throwing her hands in the air – it _was_ a very difficult shot that she’d just executed flawlessly, after all – but Lord Geoffrey was present, so she had to remain expressionless. Her teachers and those upon the advisory council always frowned upon acts of what they described as ‘childishness’.

She was the Terran Assassin. She was expected to be serious, cold, calculating and ruthless at all hours of the day. There was no room for smiles, unless it was aimed to charm an opponent into giving her what she wanted, and there was definitely no room for shouts of elation. In Mari’s life, there was no room for any acts that were considered foolish by her elders.

And there was no room for error.

“Again,” Lord Geoffrey commanded.

Mari was expecting him to order her to do it again. He had to be sure her shot wasn’t a fluke of luck. He had to be certain that she had reached the highest skill in everything she had trained in. If she had scored a bullseye in a shot that seemed impossible, she should be able to do it again. That was what was expected of her.

No room for error, always room for improvement and always room for practice.

Mari took a deep breath and sent another arrow soaring towards the target. Another bullseye. Fighting down her feeling of accomplishment and making certain no emotion was playing on her face, she turned back to the elderly advisor.

There was only one word to describe Lord Geoffrey Mortimer: _ancient_. Mari didn’t even know exactly how old the advisor was, but it seemed to her that he had been around forever. With short, frizzy, grey hair and a matching beard, the man seemed to define old age. He stood hunched over and leaned heavily on his walking stick as he evaluated Mari’s archery practice, but for all his years Geoffrey’s mind was still as sharp as ever.

Marinette felt inclined to inquire why the Court Historian and Librarian was watching her practice with the bow and arrow, but she knew it was pointless. Geoffrey was the head of the rebellion. He had been a close confidant of her Grandfather and once he passed away, he’d taken it upon himself to lead their revolt.

Which unfortunately meant that Marinette had spent a lot of time with Geoffrey throughout her training. The historian liked to drop in and check on her progress from time to time, much like what he was doing by evaluating her archery skills.

“Very good,” he said, which was high praise from the perpetually grumpy old man. “You’ve become the perfect fighter.”

They statement alone made Marinette want to huff in derision, but she kept her features expressionless as she answered, “Thank you, my Lord.”

“It’s nearly time for your Ascension,” he continued. “I’m proud to say that you are ready.”

If Marinette was really the brainwashed assassin Geoffrey and the rest of the council wanted her to be, she’d be preening from the man’s praise. However, considering she didn’t want to be the Terran Assassin in the slightest, all Marinette could do was barely restrain an eye roll as she listened to him.

It seemed that ever conspirator she came across lately was bringing up her Ascension in some way or another and Marinette had grown tired of hearing about it.

The Ascension was what her people called being married off to the Sky Empire. As if they thought giving it a fancy name would make it better. Like the people being sent away weren’t leaving their homes for a place they’d been told to fear their entire lives.

Or, if you were Marinette, a place you were told to destroy as quickly as possible once you got there.

Geoffrey eyed her, “You are quieter than usual. What is the matter?”

Marinette mentally cursed herself for not immediately replying to him, thus bringing on his scrutiny. “I am merely tired, Lord Geoffrey. However, I thank you for your concern.”

“You have been practicing for some time,” the advisor said, approval lacing his tone. “We are done here. Go to the Court Physician and he will give you something to relieve your weariness.”

Marinette bowed her head. “Of course,” she said demurely. “Thank you for your time, Lord Geoffrey.”

With that, Marinette began her trek back to the castle. Despite her hatred of Lord Geoffrey, she would take up his suggestion and visit the Court Physician.

She did always love seeing Master Fu.

* * *

“As your best friend, servant, partner in crime and general dogsbody, it is my duty to say that you are insane,” Nino said.

They were in Adrien’s private quarters. An ostentatiously larger set of chambers that included his lavish and ridiculously large bed, a chest of drawers, a fire place, cosy armchairs, a room in which to bathe and a study. They were both currently in the study. Adrien was at his desk and pouring over papers, Nino standing loyally at his side.

Adrien rolled his eyes at him. “It’s fine, Nino,” he said. “My plan is going to work.”

His best friend snorted in derision, clearly unconvinced. “Oh yes, the plan where you marry the girl you’ve been in love with since you were fifteen. The girl who was quite possibly in love with you, but didn’t know that because she knows you as Chat Noir and not Adrien Agreste, First Imperial Heir of the Sky Empire. The girl who is being taken from her home to marry a stranger – despite the fact you’re _not_ actually strangers – and who thinks of you as the prince of the Empire who took over her Kingdom. But you think everything is just going to turn out fine. That plan?”

“Yes,” Adrien huffed. “That plan.”

“Insane,” Nino repeated.

“It’ll work out,” Adrien vowed. “It _will_.”

Nino put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Adrien, you _know_ how people of the Land are treated here. You _know_ what they’ll do to her.”

Adrien clenched his jaw stubbornly. “She’ll be the Imperial Princess. That demands respect.”

“Her title will mean nothing!” Nino argued. “The titles of those sent here from the Land have always meant nothing! They get sent here thinking they’re going to marry into the royal family and what happens? They’re deemed inferior to us. They’re not worthy to marry any of the Imperial Heirs. They get shunted off to some unimportant – yet still noble – family and that’s it! She’s going to be the first one, the _first one_ , Adrien, out of all the people that have ‘Ascended’ here, to actually marry into the royal family. And that’s only because you’ve argued for years to be able to do it! Only because you convinced your Father that there was something to gain from it! I still don’t know how you managed that, but what I’m saying is that your Princess is going to suffer.”

Nino took a deep breath to compose himself. Clearly he needed to get that off his chest.

“Mari is made of sterner stuff than you think,” Adrien said. “She can survive the Court.”

“No one’s perfect,” Nino replied. “If people continuously talk about you, sooner or later, it gets to you.”

Adrien sighed, “I know, Nino, I know. I am aware of how people from the Land are treated at court. But I _need_ her.”

Nino laughed, “I know you need her. You’ve been mooning over her for years. You’ve turned down every eligible Lady in the Court because you – and I quote – ‘love her so much.’”

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. Although, you’re right, I love her and want to be with her. I miss her.” His eyes darted to the door of his study to make sure it was closed; they couldn’t be overheard. He lowered his voice and continued. “What I meant was that if Petrichor is to succeed … If there is to be total peace between the Land and Sky, _we need her_.”

“Do you think she’ll join us?”

It took Adrien a while to respond. “I hope so,” he finally said. “I really, really hope so.”

* * *

Master Fu had joined the Court when her Mother did and it seemed like he was filled with never ending knowledge. He was also one of the few people Marinette was actually comfortable talking to.

He was always willing to listen to her and he never breathed a word of what she told him. He knew exactly how she felt about being the Terran Assassin, exactly how she felt about the relationship between the Land and Sky. How she felt about being sent to marry the First Imperial Heir and take down the Sky Empire.

He was also the person who told her of Petrichor.

And their leader called Chat Noir.

Ever since she had learnt about the group and their enigmatic leader, she had been desperate to join them.

She knew it was her Chat Noir. Her _Chaton_. She didn’t know how she was so certain that is was, but she knew it was him. She wanted to find him. She wanted to join him and put an end to the hostilities between her Kingdom and the Sky. And if it were possible … An end without bloodshed.

It seemed woefully optimistic to the cynical side of Marinette, but she clung to that dream.

When she made it to Fu’s quarters, she had the intention of all but begging him to help her find Petrichor. Instead, she was greeted with a warm smile and a hot cup of tea as the elderly man ushered her to his table and sat down across from her. It was a pleasant distraction.

However, when their tea was done, Fu fixed her with a serious stare and asked, “What is wrong, Marinette?”

She smiled at that. Fu was one of the few people who simply called her by her name. No titles, no code names, just Marinette.

The smile soon dropped from her face as she said, “I don’t want to complete my mission. I don’t want to Ascend. I just want to find Petrichor.”

Silence reigned as Master Fu processed what she said. “I know Petrichor,” he said at last. “I know the man who leads it and I have given him the power to do so.”

Marinette gaped at him. He’d never mentioned that before. Marinette just assumed he’d heard of the group through rumours, not having direct contact with them.

“You – You know Chat Noir?” She asked.

Fu nodded, “I do. He’s a man very dedicated to his cause.”

Marinette lunged to her feet. “Where?! Where is he?” She asked urgently. “If I find him, if we work together-“

Fu raised a hand to stall her. “Relax, Marinette,” he said. “Now is not the time for you to go running off.”

“What do you mean? If I can find Chat before I Ascend-“

“To find who and what you seek, you _must_ Ascend.”

Marinette looked at him in surprise, “Petrichor is in the Sky?”

Fu nodded once more, “Yes, Chat Noir is of the Sky. He bases the group out of his homeland, but it consists of people from both the Empire and Land.”

Marinette thought back to her days she spent with Chat. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was from far away. He must have travelled a long way to visit her each month.

“Petrichor’s battle is difficult,” Fu continued. “They are battling the hatred between two peoples. I warn you now, you will not be accepted when you reach the Sky. They consider those who come from this Kingdom to be inferior to them.”

Marinette frowned. That issue had never come up in her studies. How could they not know that? How could she complete her mission – not that she wanted to – if she was despised by the people?

“How do you know that?” She asked. “Have you been to the Sky?”

“I lived there for some time, yes.”

“What is it like?” Marinette couldn’t help but ask.

“It is beautiful, but it is lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“You’ll understand when you get there,” he said, but didn’t elaborate.

Mari was silent as she took everything he said in. “Well, I’ll go there,” she said determinedly. “I’ll go there and I’ll find Chat and I’ll fix this hatred between our Kingdoms’. Even if I have to marry that Prince to do it.”

A peculiar expression appeared on Master Fu’s face; it was a small, knowing smile and Marinette didn’t know what to make of it. “I would not dismiss the First Imperial Heir so easily,” he told her. “He may surprise you. You might even grow to love him.”

She shook her head, “The Prince is not my _Chaton_ and I gave my heart to Chat Noir a long time ago. I will marry the Heir, as my duty dictates, but love is out of the question.”

Fu hummed in thought, but didn’t press the issue any further. “You are ready to go to the Sky then?” He asked instead.

She nodded, “I have reached the age of Ascension and my tutors are happy with my skills, even if they still tell me to keep practicing. We have sent word to the Sky and they are coming for me in a week’s time.”

“How do you feel?”

“Nervous, reluctant, and sad to be leaving,” she replied. “But I am also excited and curious about it all.”

“Is anyone going with you?”

“I am allowed to take my lady-in-waiting, Alya. She is my best friend and part of me is happy that she is coming, but I also don’t want to separate her from her family. I feel guilty that she will be coming, even if her and her family insist on it. Her family believes to be an honour to be chosen to go with me, but Alya herself just refuses to let me do this alone.”

Fu went to speak, but Marinette just kept on talking as a fear that she had been trying to bury came to the surface. “And I’m really happy she’s coming with me, really, I am. But we’re not allowed to have contact with the Land once we’re there. Alya will never speak to her family again! What if we get there and she resents me for it? What if she hates me?! We’ll be stuck in the Sky forever and my best friend will hate me and I’ll have no one! What if she tries to send a letter home and gets caught?! What if she gets thrown in gaol?!” She got more and more agitated as she spoke, her arms failing around her head and framing her to face as she thought up the worst possible scenario. “What if-“

Fu cut her off by putting a comforting hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “It seems that for all your training, you are still prone to bouts of panic and exaggeration.”

“Sorry,” she apologised sheepishly.

Fu waved her apology away, signalling there was nothing to be sorry for. “Have you spoken to Alya about this?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“She sounds like a great friend.”

Marinette smiled, thinking fondly of her best friend. “Yeah, she is.”

“Then I am sure she would be quite happy to talk to you about it, and I am sure she has thought her decision through. It would be best though, to speak with her about your worries. Bottling up your feelings is not a good thing, Marinette.”

“It’s what I’ve been taught to do.”

“Yes, but you’ve never fully agreed with your lessons, have you?”

She shook her head as silence lapsed between them once more. It was ultimately broken by Fu. “It seems you are ready then,” he said.

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied. “Part of me just wants to get it over with, if you understand my meaning.”

“I understand, but I have just one more question for you and I believe it will help you in the Sky.”

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

Master Fu’s expression was serious and Marinette could tell that whatever he was about to say was important.

“What,” he said at length. “Do you know about the Miraculouses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter one. I really wasn't expecting to update this that quickly, but I already had half a chapter written and I pumped out the rest of it tonight. I don't know when chapter two will be out, so let's just go with 'eventually'.
> 
> I already feel like I'm having way too much fun with the love square and identity shenanigans hahaha.
> 
> Fun fact: I was basing Marinette's armour off a cross between Morgana from Merlin and Susan Penvensie from the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm actually really nervous to see what you guys think of this. This is by far the most original and AU idea for a fic I've ever had.
> 
> I was reluctant to change it into a fanfic because I had to do a lot of tweaking to it in order to fit the characterisation of the show. However, I got an idea and I cave easily to peer pressure (looking at you, Livinglittlelie), and then I was really excited to write it.
> 
> Fun fact: I got the idea for this story by going outside to put washing on the line, looking up at the overcast sky and saying, "I don't trust the sky," because I thought it would rain.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this little prologue. I tried to give as much background as I could, whilst setting up where the story is going to go. Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


End file.
